


I Love You

by ScorpiusWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Crying Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpiusWolf/pseuds/ScorpiusWolf
Summary: Cas confesses his love for Dean.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	I Love You

Cas was laying on his bed, his breathing slowing down, nobody had visited his room since.

He watched everyone walk past his room, the beep of the monitors was quiet background noise.

He could hear his breath, he was dying and well, nothing could help him anymore.

The only person he wanted to see for the last time was his best friend, who he had loved for a long time.

Looking at the doorway, one nurse walked in and with the person, he was hoping for. "Dean..."

Cas' voice was weak but that didn't matter to Dean. He just came to the side of the bed wrapping his arms around his only friend who he's been able to by himself around.

"Cas... why'd you have to go?" Dean sighed slowly as he pulled the hand he was going to place on his friend. "It's alright Dean, at least I've got to know you…."

Dean dropped his head, so Cas couldn't see the tears developing in his eyes, "don't Cas, please don't.." Dean knew his voice broke at the end but he couldn't even think to care about it.

"Dean, I've wanted to tell you something...-" Cas voice shook "- I've fallen in love with you... I probably should have tried to tell you this before... I'm so sorry."

Cas looked at Dean his eyes had tears in them. Some were running down his cheek already.

"W-what, Cas..?" Cas took hold of Dean's hand while he told him.

“Ever since I saw that lost soul shining at Hell, I knew you were special, I broke every rule for you.” Cas coughed wheezing as he took in a breath. “You’re special to me Dean, I would do it again in a heartbeat, but now… you've got to do something, for me.”

They looked at each other the tears threatening to run down their faces, some had fallen leaving the trail behind.

Dean wasn’t ready, he was not ready to lose him- his best friend, he loved him dammit, but was it too late now? Should he tell him before he-

"Dean... _please_ … you need to let me go," Cas whispers the beeping had slowed down, Dean held his hand tighter.

"No-No, Ca-Cas, please…” Dean didn’t want to let him go, he needed him, he heard himself say the words for the first time.

“I love- I love you too, Cas..." Dean looked back up at Cas, his eyes closed his slow breathing had finally stopped, the grip on Dean's hand was no longer there… the beeping of the monitors was louder. 

There was one thing that kept Dean staring blankly at the bed. “Cas?” He whispered into the air they once shared.

Cas was gone.


End file.
